My Saving Grace
by MewVanilla567
Summary: What happens when the fight in episode 29 is rewritten my way? Amu x Kukai happens! Please R&R, I love to hear you guys' thoughts! Rated T for slight violence and blood.


My Saving Grace

Brightening Moon: Hello! IT'S EPISODE REWRITE TIME! I'm going to twist episode 29 to my liking to add more Amukai! WOO! The characters couldn't make it today, so I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! Now, this is of course an Amukai (Amu x Kukai) So let us begin!

"Character Transformation- Lunatic Charm!"  
Utau did a character change with Iru and grinned evilly at Amu.  
"You want Dia back? Then fight for her. I don't need Eru, so if you lose, you give me the Humpty Lock."  
Amu gasped in horror at the thought of losing both Dia and the Humpty Lock and Kukai, who was standing behind her, grimaced at the thought of Amu fighting Utau.  
"My own heart, Unlock!"  
Amu character transformed with Ran.  
"Character Transformation- Amulet Heart!"  
It was somehow made possible for Kukai to Character Transform with Daichi, and they jumped into the fight.  
"Stay back, Amu. I'll take care of this."  
"Not a chance in the world, Kukai."  
Amu smiled at Kukai and he nodded, smiling down on her, too.  
"Heart Rod! Spiral Heart!"  
The pink rod flew through the air and spun around after passing Utau and knocked her squarely in the chest. It forced Iru out and Utau's Character Transformation disappeared. She made a noise much like a growl and Dia came out of her egg for the first time. Utau grinned yet again and gave a bit of a giggle.  
"Character Transformation- Dark Gem!"  
Amu gasped in a mixture of utter shock and honest horror at the fact that _her _would-be self did a Character Transformation with _Utau!_ Kukai quickly and quietly conferred with Daichi about the possibilities of this actually happening, but he was just as clueless as the other two. Now Amu was mad. Very mad. This made her Character Transformation wear off.  
"Black Diamond!"  
Utau selfishly seized the opportunity to finish Amu now, when Kukai stepped in. He flew in front of her and took the dark glass shards in his own body rather than letting Amu suffer their wrath. After Utau let up, Kukai crumpled to the ground in pain. Amu ran to him and held his shoulders as she propped him up on her knee.  
"Yo, Joker, you said you wouldn't back out, so don't. I'm fine."  
He still managed to smile at his former classmate as he lay on the ground bleeding profoundly. That was the Kukai she knew and…loved. She embraced that thought and he overwhelming anger at Utau that came with it. Amu gently laid Kukai on the ground and stood up in front of him.  
"My own heart, Unlock! Character Transformation- Amulet Heart!"  
Utau grinned and yelled at Amu.  
"You've already tried that! You want to play this game, do you? Well there is no way I'll lose at my own game!"  
"You already have for doing that to Kukai; there is no way I can forgive you for that!"  
Amu once again summoned her Heart rod and flung it at Utau. It turned around like a boomerang and knocked her squarely in the…nowhere. Unbeknownst to Utau, that was the point of throwing it. As she laughed and made fun of Amu's aim, Amu called something new to hand.  
"Queen of Hearts!"  
A staff with crown on top and the crown topped with a heart appeared in her left hand and she turned it to hold it vertically as she grasped it in both hands.  
"Love Royale!"  
A red light that first started as a mere laser beam that soon morphed into a huge heart-shaped dome over Utau came from the staff and trapped her in its light. She couldn't see through the brightness and eventually she crumpled on the ground, exhausted. The red dome faded and revealed an unconscious Utau in where the center of it would have been. She dissolved the transformation and ran back to Kukai's side.  
"I kept my promise, Kukai. I fought her and won."  
He looked up at her and smiled his signature, goofy smile, right at her, for her.  
"That's good Joker. Now look behind you for just a second and then look back."  
Even though she was thoroughly confused, she did as she was told. When she looked back, his lips were upon hers, eyes closed tightly, yet still gently. As the shock wore off, she allowed her own eyes to slip slowly closed and to return his kiss. When he pulled away from her, he smiled at her again, but this time a sweeter, more compassionate smile. He had personally enjoyed that to the extent he forgot he was on the ground bleeding out, and he had made Amu forget, too. But at the point he couldn't have cared less if he tried.  
"I love you, Joker. Thank you."  
Amu felt her cheeks warm as she smiled down on him and replied with a gentle, loving phrase that made Kukai want to kiss her again.  
"I love you too, Kukai. Don't go anywhere for a long time, okay?"  
Kukai couldn't help but blush, having been caught up in his own world with Amu at his side saying these things. He was a fool, but he was praying that being a fool had earned some truth behind Amu's words. He kissed her again, but barely. He brushed her lips and then collapsed on the ground again, unconscious. Amu didn't worry, though.  
"Suu."  
The small green Shugo Chara appeared and Character Transformed with her.  
"Remake Honey!"  
Everything in the park was restored to normal, including everything from the flowers beneath the dome Utau had been trapped in to Kukai's health…to Utau's consciousness. She hadlearned not to mess with Amu, though and just walked away, not acknowledging anyone's presence. Kukai, having been restored to his former glory, hugged Amu tightly. She returned his hug before he released her and ran away from the scene with her. Hand in hand, doing a running dash at full speed again, they left behind the park and the negative memories as they laughed. He stopped at a river bank that had a sakura tree at its edge. He sat beneath it and motioned for her to join him. She did, and he grasped both her hands and faced her, looking slightly serious.  
"Hinamori Amu, I love you and thoroughly appreciate what you did for me back there. I need you to know that. And now, will you tell me your feelings about…me?"  
He turned crimson at the last part and smiled some.  
"Souma Kukai, I am almost insulted you have to ask!"  
Amu announced this in mock horror before smiling at him. He kissed her again. By the river, the sunset in full view, beneath a sakura tree in the spring, kissing the guy she truly loved with her whole being a million times over. Let the world burn, for neither of them would have noticed, let alone cared.


End file.
